


Pyre

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Dark Cal Kestis, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Tragedy, badass Cal Kestis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: If these really are their last moments, there are a thousand things Cal wants to say. Thank yous for finding him and taking of him, for guiding him when he was so lost and protecting him until he could do it himself. Apologies for not being good enough or fast enough (again) to keep this from happening. Other, far softer and warmer things Hux would probably reject even now.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Cal Kestis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Pyre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheapBourbon (blank_ghost)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blank_ghost/gifts).



> Another [First Order Jedi](https://first-order-jedi.tumblr.com/) piece (an au of an au = canon XD), inspired by [this art](https://first-order-jedi.tumblr.com/post/189775377652/cheapbourbon-this-story-does-not-end-here) combined with the new movie.

Cal will wonder later how it could possibly have happened. Were Pryde's reflexes really a match for a Jedi? Was the Allegiant General really able to keep his mind so calm the Force betrayed nothing of his intentions until it was too late?

In the end, it doesn't matter. Pryde makes his move, and a high-powered blaster shot sends Hux skidding across the floor. Cal's lightsaber is activated and raised in time for the follow-up attack on him. (Stupid; Pryde should have killed him first, and his mistake will be the death of him.)

Hux's pain bores into Cal through the Force, seeding panic, which he ruthlessly shuts down. The anger and fear, though, those he keeps, breathing them in and letting them make him strong.

“BD, help him,” Cal snaps, feeling the droid jump from his back as he stalks forward. Fear flashes across Pryde's face, and his men take a step back. Cal grins.

His blade whirls, a blue blaze of death. The guards have no defense from their own bolts reflected back at them, and their armor can only stand so much. Then Cal is looming over Pryde, who rises stubbornly from his hiding place behind a console to screech “This is treas-” before Cal separates his head from his neck.

The others on the bridge are almost laughably easy to dispatch. Junior officers and technicians, they aren't trained soldiers, and they barely fight back. A few are too shocked to even run. Some would claim them innocent, merely doing their jobs, but Cal knows the truth. None of them ever respected Hux or what he could have made the First Order. To a one, they are loyal to Kylo Ren – to _Palpatine_ – and he's glad to finally be able to unleash his fury on them.

When he's finished and the echoes of screams and desperate pleas have faded away, the only sound is Cal's panting and the hum of his lightsaber. Then, BD-1 beeps urgently, and he snaps out of his battle haze. The weapon is left to carelessly hit the ground, blade hissing out, as Cal sprints back to where Hux is lying.

Cal catches his breath at the alarmingly large puddle of blood surrounding him and the empty stim canisters littering the floor. He numbly takes in BD-1's words: _Too bad for these to help._

Cal sits, mindless of the mess, and eases Hux into his lap. His heart nearly bursts with relief when the general groans and green eyes flutter open.

“Well done, Jedi,” he rasps. “I always knew-”

“Shh.” This close, the smell of burned flesh and blood – _why is there so much blood? –_ is overwhelming, and Cal gags as he pulls off a glove and presses his bare hand to the worst part of the wound. “Shh,” he says again, more soothingly, at Hux's squeal of pain.

A medical team might still be able to save him, but no one on this ship will help them after what's happened. This is the only option. Cal never had much proficiency in the healing arts, never pursued the training. What he's about to attempt may just kill them both, but he has to try. He closes his eyes, marshals all his concentration, and–

“No.” Hux's voice is soft, his hand around Cal's wrist weak, but Cal lets him pull him away.

“Armitage,” he protests, voice quavering.

“Save your strength.” Hux's eyes burn up at him. “You need to get off this ship. The Resistance knows to expect you. Don't let Ren's Order win.”

Of course he would have planned for this eventuality. Hux always had a plan. This one to get Cal out but not himself.

Cal chokes on tears. If these really are their last moments, there are a thousand things he wants to say. Thank yous for finding him and taking of him, for guiding him when he was so lost and protecting him until he could do it himself. Apologies for not being good enough or fast enough ( _again_ ) to keep this from happening. Other, far softer and warmer things Hux would probably reject even now.

“Armitage,” he says again, quieter, and the simple word is everything and nothing.

Hux's eyes have softened like maybe he understands – or maybe he's fading away. “Make me proud, Jedi.” A rough cough that rattles his body, a last gasp, and he's gone.

Cal allows himself three heartbeats to be consumed by grief. Another love, another loss. _Beat._ His life torn out from under him yet again, and for what? _Beat._ After this battle, after this war, what's left for him? _Beat._

Cal wipes his eyes, smearing blood across his cheeks, and locks out every emotion he can't use as fuel. He lowers Hux's body to the floor and holds out an arm so BD-1 can climb onto his back. Standing, he recalls his lightsaber to his hand.

Cal spares one last glance at Hux, hating that he has to leave his general here like this, dirty and broken. But not for long, he swears coldly. Soon, the _Steadfast_ will burn. Soon, the entire fleet will burn. A pyre fit for a true Supreme Leader.


End file.
